halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Trident of Revelation
|branch= |type= |role=*Infiltration *Espionage *Sabotage *Reconnaissance *Assault |part of= |garrison= |motto= Hiegli raackasts enti rangahesh bo tasts. "Honor is weighed by the route to results." |battle= }} The Trident of Revelation was a trident of the commissioned in by the of . Made of fourteen of the empire's warriors, the Revelation were sent into a multitude of the Covenant's crusades, from espionage to direct assault. It was notable as one of the few mixed species units of the Covenant, and ran on an individual doctrine of adaptation and practicality, tempering honor with realistic solution. The Revelation fought throughout until its dissolution in when most of the trident was killed at , though it continued to operate unofficially until . At least four of its soldiers went missing, the last recognized member dying at the , but its pragmatic principles survived and continued to influence the . History Formation Earliest Battles Mid-war and New Leadership Key Operations NOBLE Team Splintered and Underground years Dissolution Legacy Trident Members Morgen 'Lahusee (Joined 2543) A and the trident's leader, 'Lahusee was one of the youngest Sangheili in a Zealot position, gaining the rank in only three years. His rapid rise came thanks to Morgen's near-legendary feats in battle, his most well known being at the , where he personally conquered an entire UNSC platoon on his own. Despite his fame, 'Lahusee turned down the offer of full Fleet Master, fearing bureaucracy and that the troops would not take him seriously at such a young age. Instead he turned to the Special Operations, where he had considerably more freedom to lead a lance as he liked it. Vkas 'Vadumee (Joined 2543) The brother of the famed , Vkas was the swordsman of the team. He was 'Lahusee's first recruit to the trident, being of his students during their term aboard the Spirit of Legacy, despite being four years older than him. Although he specialized in assassination and stealth, Vkas disliked the cowardly connotation of "assassin" and spent an equal time practicing for open combat in order to prove his skill as a marksman and warrior. He was the most traditionalist of the team, with a great respect for the Covenant, and took the unofficial role of the team chaplain as a result. Danye 'Bahramee (Joined 2547) Bahramee was the first of the , Sangheili augmented with cybernetics to create more powerful warriors. His operation came after he was near-mortally wounded at the Battle of Onicis, and was hospitalized aboard the Marathon to Victory, a flagship headed by the scientifically curious Prophet of Destiny. Though his power increased from his increased reaction time and metallic alloy bones, Bahramee's body was too wounded to be exposed outside of armor. Word of his exploits reached the Trident of Revelation, and his stature allowed for concessions from the Prophets to let the rest of the team to alter their own weapons as necessary. Gaafi (Joined 2538) Although the principles of pragmatism were brought to the trident by 'Lahusee, they were best personified by the trident's lead Unggoy Gaafi. Gaafi led his own offshoot lance called "The Brown Bellies", made up of the trident's Unggoy, who he trained continuously to match the aptitude of their Sangheili. Gaafi deemphasized the need for direct combat, in favor of the results with less consequences that came by true stealth. Like much of the trident, he viewed the Covenant disparagingly for over-favoring mass rushes and outdated "honor tactics", but inversely did not pride himself of his team's progress and took steps to ensure he would not get attached to them. Royoy (Joined 2546) Royoy was the team's close-combat Unggoy, favoring weapons like and knives. The trident used him for their role of assassin, which was more practical for him because of his lack of strength and small size. Royoy had fought on many Special Ops lances, and initially was not expected to be a permanent teammember, being needed at first for one crusade at Connectican to infiltrate a UNSC vehicular depot. However, his skill for averting detection, as well as his hand-to-hand abilites allowing him to defend himself as needed, led to him being summoned by the trident again and again. Royoy didn't see himself as a vital teammember, just one needed in fill in a gap, but still was relied on through plenty of missions to ease their assault portions when needed. Vodvo (Joined 2540) A veteran of the Purifying War as far as Harvest, Vodvo was the trident's Unggoy sniper. His drive for survival led him to spare no emotion, and he would take every measure possible to ensure his stealth ability, including daily bathing himself, sleeping on ice bags to make himself easy to wake, and sometimes never exiting Active Camouflage for days. Vodvo fancied himself to be a great menacing hunter, and insisted his teammates forget his old name and know him only as "The Slayer". His allies would honor this, though considering him amusingly crazy, but still never doubt his accuracy when sniping. Naaki (Joined 2546) Naaki was skilled in determining the lay of the land, having been raised on in a prominent tribe before running away to the Covenant Navy. Most of the time, though, Naaki was Vodvo's spotter "because I'm the only one that hasn't cracked yet from being around the guy." Naaki preferred to be a multi-role soldier, capable in a variety of jobs like providing supporting fire or as the trident's pilot. Vodvo and Naaki's sniper team had a friendly rivalry with Twes and Wacm's secondary team, though Naaki took it less seriously than Vodvo did. Gagap (Joined 2545) The team's demolitions professional and recruited from the Fleet of the Almighty Conquest, a primarily fleet then-segregated from fighting within the main Elite navy. Gagap's infantry term had been both loose and restricted, because the Brutes had no qualms about "impure methods of war", yet were under stringent commands from the Elites barring them from exclusive tech and weapons. His fleet's applied motto of "what can be done with we have" skilled him in the use of human weapons and tech, as well as making him, in the team's own words, "patriotic" and not above a daredevil approach. Gagap took command of The Brown Bellies during the demolitions inserts, sometimes directing the whole trident when a crusade needed particular coordination. Onuwa Gallia Tacci (2545) The only Hunter in the trident, Onuwa fulfilled the role of the Revelation's tank. But while his natural firepower and strength were enough of assets to secure his place in the team, Onuwa was capable of fitting into a variety of needs, whether as a distraction by threatening his presence, a panic causer through his stealth attacks, or even as a bomb defuser through sheer durability. However, Onuwa rarely preferred a quiet attack as his method, and tended to draw attention to himself and perform feats of vanity during his missions. Being a showoff cost him little with his immense power that let him prove it, but it did ensure the trident utilized him only when pure stealth simply couldn't give them what they needed. Geho 'Olcuree (Joined 2539) Though as competent a fighter as the other soldiers, Geho 'Olcuree's real talent lay in strategy. As the team strategist, he enjoyed brainstorming and then employing unorthodox tactics, knowing the team would have great strength from constant unpredictability. 'Olcuree was the trident's only original member, but was hardly traditional and had adjusted well to Lahusee's pragmatic principles. However, he disagreed with his leadership, feeling better results would come from thorough planning rather than "careless overconfidence from all this making-it-up-along-the-way!" Their arguments tried each other's patience, and chipped at Geho's loyalty. Twes-O-Bur (Joined 2543) Twes had been a trader before joining the Covenant military, and had only expected to fight in battle for about half a year before returning to Eayn. However, Vkas was impressed by his resourcefulness during the Battle of Medio, and recommended him for the trident's Kig-Yar sniper. Twes required little training, being a Kig-Yar with naturally good aim, but had difficulty adjusting to a war environment, being unused to death and combat. It was not until 2546 that he met his sniping partner and wife, then Wacm-T-Cuy. Wacm-O-Buu (Joined 2546) Wacm was once an infantry Kig-Yar, forced into the war to pay off heavy debts inherited from the sudden death of her sister. Faced with a virtual death sentence, Wacm struggled for her survival by forcing her way into key lances, teams too valuable to sacrifice to swarm attacks. She would make her role necessary by training to be a multi-role fighter, unusual for a Kig-Yar. This frequently made her a survivor of massacres, and eventually paid off with her reaching the Trident of Revelation's attention. Wacm's many disciplines included being a spotter, sniper, heavy weapons, stealth, and pilot, all learned from desperate circumstances. By the time her debt was paid off, Wacm no longer wanted to leave the war. Hasap-Pe-Chet (Joined 2544) Gains Height Easily (Joined 2536) Like all Huragok, Gains Height Easily was a pacifist. However, his distaste for battle went beyond to actual objection to the war. His sympathies lay with the humans, though he saw no opportunity either aid their cause without being killed or cripple the Covenant war machine significantly. The Trident was aware of his anti-war sentiments, and some of the members even sympathized with it. However, they trusted him to stick to his job and continue to aid them, as he had never failed them yet and knew better than to disobey them. Doctrines and Tactics ''Gelemp'' (Pragmatism) ''Insto'' (Stealth) ''Wabarampush'' (Preparation) ''Dehinchiii'' (Diversity), later Tuwou (Embracing) ''Haistan'' (Endurance) ''Esmos Gancham re Yoonams'' (Custom and Human Technology) ''Sangelo'' (Loyalty) Behind the Scenes * The team went through several names and iterations. Originally they were going to be an all Special Ops Grunt squad called "The Brown Bellies", but this was retconned to be a smaller lance within the team, with other lances forming when necessary. They were later called the "Lance of the Righteous Hunt", but eight members seemed too small for a Special Ops team called to their types of missions, as well as not having enough Sangheili. The size of the team was doubled, and redubbed the "R'Vele Legion", but a turned out be too large of a formation to call the team. The final name of "Trident of Revelation" was then chosen to keep the "revelatory" portion of the previous name, and the trident formation created to keep the theme of blades in Covenant unit names, such as for the and . * Seven of the trident members were created by Jennifer Stoltzer, who painted this page's main image. For her commission, she was asked to fill in the remaining members with any species she wanted, carrying any weapons she wanted. A misreading briefly led the image being released with a Human team member, but this was lately corrected to be a Skirmisher. Category:Tuckerscreator